


The Death of Me

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Rumlow is obsessed with Steve Rogers and Steve is pretty interested in him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 30
Collections: Of Elves and Men





	The Death of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write a little Steve/Brock fun...

Brock Rumlow was all about HYDRA. He lived and breathed HYDRA and was devoted to Alexander Pierce. Everything he did was to the advancement of his cause. He was a true believer.

Until he met Steve Rogers. 

Everyone on earth knew who Rogers was – Captain America, the supersoldier who took down HYDRA. Brock had never thought much about him one way or the other until Pierce moved Rogers to DC and attached him and Romanov to his STRIKE team. 

He’d worked with Romanov before. She was a real ball buster but he’d still fuck her in a New Yoirk minute. She was hot as hell. 

But not as hot as Rogers. 

He was shocked at this physical reaction to meeting Rogers. He’d gotten as horny just shaking his hand as he did as a kid when Lanie McGregor smiled in his direction. He found himself reading everything he could find about Rogers. Hell, he even visited the exhibit at the Smithsonian. He was almost embarrassed that he’d become such a fanboy of Captain America. 

Late one afternoon, he was in his office, hunting photos of Rogers online when someone tapped on his door. He looked and there stood his paragon. 

“Wanna grab a beer?” Steve asked him. “Natasha and a couple of the others are going, too.” 

“Sure. I just need to tie things up here.” 

Fuck! His heart was pounding like he was a schoolboy! 

They went to the bar nearest the Triskelion, one the SHIELD crowd all went to quite often. Brock sat beside Steve with Romanov on the other side. He tried not to stare but wasn’t being very successful at it.

Steve made some small talk, but Brock mostly just gaped at him. 

About halfway through the evening, Brock went to the men’s room. Steve came in right after him. 

“Rumlow, what’s the deal?”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re acting like a girl with a crush.” Steve smiled when he said it. “On me?” 

“Think a lot of yourself, do you?” Rumlow said. For some reason, Steve’s amusement made him angry. 

“Nope. I just – well, Natasha says I should get out… want to, uh, go somewhere else?”

Brock blinked. 

“Uh, sure. Where?” he stammered. 

“Behind the building?” Steve licked his lip. Rumlow felt it in his cock. 

“Yeah.” 

They didn’t even go back to the table, just darted outside and back to the farside of the dumpster. There was a wooden wall dividing the property from the businesses on the next street over. Steve pushed him against the wall and kissed him. 

Steve tasted like beer and his tongue was quite insistent as it invaded Rumlow’s mouth. Brock, to his own embarrassment, moaned as he wrapped his arms around Steve and kissed him back, sucking at his tongue as he felt Steve’s cock, thick and hard, pressed against him through his trousers. 

He thought he might just die outright when Rogers dropped to his knees in front of him and unzipped his trousers. Brock helped him by unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants. Steve freed his cock and ran his hand up and down the length. 

Brock thought that he’d come in Rogers’ hand for a moment but Steve backed off, sliding Brock’s pants down to make his access easier. Rumlow tangled one hand in Steve’s sandy hair and pressed the other one to the wall. 

“What the hell, Rogers?” Rumlow gasped as Steve dipped his head and licked the sticky precome from the head. 

“Want me to talk or suck?” Steve asked, grinning up at him.

“Suck. Please, suck.” 

He did, licking Brock like a lollipop, wetting him so he could take him into his mouth. And did he! Steve sucked him in until he felt his head pressing into the tightness in the back of Steve’s throat. 

“God!” 

Steve circled him with his hand at the base as he worked the length with his mouth. Rumlow knew that if he weren’t supported by the wall, his knees would buckle at what Steve was doing to him. As it was, he was going to come really soon, soon enough to be embarrassing. 

He did and Rogers swallowed and swallowed, pulling every drop from him. Steve stayed there on his knees for several moments after, then he stood. 

“Okay to continue this at my place?” Steve asked him as Rumlow tucked himself back into his clothes. 

Rumlow nodded and they left. Rumlow knew where he lived and followed as Cap rode his motorcycle. 

Steve unlocked the door and they went in. He didn’t even turn on a light as he closed the door, locked it and turned to Brock. “Bedroom?” 

Rumlow nodded and they went straight to the bedroom. Steve didn’t bother with lights as there was enough light coming through the windows to see well enough. He pulled Brock into another embrace, kissing him as he worked on stripping him. Rumlow was busy, too, though he had to admit, Steve was damned distracting when his hands caressed his testicles and his ass. 

By the time they fell into the bed, both of them were naked. Rogers was like a breathing statue and his cock was as impressive as the rest of him. Rumlow was loving all the kisses. For a tough guy, he knew he was sucker for kissing. Rollins sometimes made fun of him for it, but right now, he didn’t give a fuck. 

He ran his hands over Steve’s chest, down his belly to touch his cock. He took him into his hand and slid his hand up and down experimentally. 

“You gonna fuck me, Cap?” 

Steve licked the corner of his mouth. “If that’s what you want. You do have a nice ass,” he said, slapping Brock’s ass playfully.

Rumlow kissed the head of Steve’s cock, tasting his salty-sweet precome. 

“Yeah, that feels good. Suck it, Brock,” he growled. 

He did, taking as much as he could in his mouth. Steve groaned out loud and pushed up into his mouth. He sucked for several minutes but he stopped and pulled off before Steve could come. 

”Fuck me, Rogers.”

“I can do that,” Steve said. He rolled over toward the bedside table and grabbed some lube. “Any position you like better?”

“I, uh, whatever you want.” 

Rumlow was surprised when Steve rolled him onto his back and moved between his legs. He’d figured doggie style. Steve drizzled lube on his ass and readied him with his fingers, first one then another. All the while, he stroked Brock’s cock, finally moving up close enough that he was able to take both their cocks in his hand. 

“Ready?” Steve asked him, quite as breathless as Brock by now. 

Rumlow pulled his legs up against his body to make it easier for Steve to press inside him. Steve eagerly accommodated him, pushing slowly into him, then leaning close to kiss him once he was all the way inside. 

Brock put his arms around him as Steve put his hands on the bed on either side of Brock’s head. He rocked into him, grunting with the effort. 

Rumlow wondered if he’d be able to sit tomorrow. Steve was bigger than Jack and Jack was not small. Right now, he didn’t care much. His cock rubbed Steve’s belly as he fucked him and those hot, wet kisses were making him crazy. Steve was moving in long, slow strokes, and his cock was brushing Brock’s prostate at least half of them. 

When Steve was about to come, he raised his body from Rumlow’s, pulled out of him, and took both their cocks into his hand. He jerked them both off hard and fast. Brock couldn’t hold back and he moaned. “I’m coming,” as he looked up into Steve’s blue eyes. 

“Oh yeah,” Steve answered and dissolved into soft grunts as he spilled himself all over Brock’s belly and chest, his semen joining Brock’s. When they were done, Steve licked his hand clean and lay down on Brock’s sticky body, kissing him several times before stopped.

“That was hot,” Rumlow told Steve with a grin. 

“Yeah?” Steve asked, looking a little surprised. 

“Oh yeah.” 

Steve moved off of him and lay beside him. “Maybe we should get cleaned up a little. We’re, uh, kinda sticky.” He looked at the drying fluid on both their chests and bellies. 

“You sure you’re not just trying to get me in the shower with you?” 

Steve laughed and kissed his cheek. “I’m not sure of that at all. Is it a problem?”

“Not at all. I might not be able to go as many times as you, though.” 

“Can you go one more time?” Steve asked, kissing his mouth this time, while rubbing his already hard cock against Brock’s leg. 

This man was going to be the death of him! “I’ll try.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
